Beyond Good and Evil
by Neo Arkadia
Summary: [Oneshot] [AU] Saiou wakes up. Truly. For the first time in years.


**Beyond Good and Evil**  
by Neo Arkadia

_Chained... I don't think I can move._

_Sealed here in this abyss of darkness, that is my own mind..._

_... And I'm not sure what's even going on anymore..._

_How did it come to this..._

_I only wanted the loneliness to stop..._

_I never... really wanted this..._

_Wait..._

_It seems to be getting brighter...?_

_-------------------------------------------_

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

The lights swirled around him. It was all blurring. All spinning.

"Where..." His loud voice echoed in the pure white room. "Where am I?"

His entire body ached. So sore. It felt so disused. His eyes twitched open fully, and tried to wait for the room to stop spinning. Spinning. So much spinning.

'What... Where... oh god...' He thought as the room stopped spinning. "I'm awake. I'm really awake."

He looked around. "White." A shudder traveled down his spine. "This white... it's too sterile... too cold..." He said to himself in fear.

He saw he was sitting at a glass table with a Briefcase and a pile of Tarot cards...

"... What the...?" He said rubbing his throbbing head. Then his eyes widened in fear. "Oh god... no... SORA..."

'The Laser Satellite. With this... The entire world will be forced into submission...' He thought to himself panicking. What bothered him most though was that he could feel his other self stirring with rage. "I don't have much time. But I think I know what I can do..."

He looked to his right. He was right. Two black boxes were next to him. "Exactly. Dear Devil, get ready to be resisted. I'll be enjoying this for once." Saiou said chuckling to himself as he stood up and grabbed the boxes from the table next to him.

'Now how to take them...?' He thought rubbing his chin as he ignored his other self's rage and venomous roars.

"**_You'll never get far, Takuma._**" It snarled, booming with inhuman laughter.

"I will. I'm going to do something for once, Monster, besides serve you." He said, arguing with himself. "Perhaps you haven't noticed... but I've grown tired of all this." He stated finally.

"_**You'll be stalled by our... my minions.**_" The other Saiou said, laughing. "_**I'll get back out and drive the world to light, and if need be, destruction.**_"

"Shut up." Saiou Takuma said as he placed the keys into his pockets. "I'm going to do this. And for once, you won't stop me." With that, he got up to prepare to leave.

His eyes caught his tarot deck. '... I don't have time for this.' He thought, as his hands shook, trembling. 'But.. Mmm... What can it hurt.'

"_**It'll teach you that this is all for naught, Takuma.**_" His other self boomed. "_**Go ahead. I'll just sit back for now.**_"

Saiou's hands continued to tremble. He sighed as his hands drifted down to the deck.

"... Hmm... I guess old habits die hard." Saiou said chuckling, as he shuffled and cut his tarot deck throughly.

He then placed the deck on the table.

"_**Celtic Cross? General Spread? Chakra?**_" Other Saiou said, laughing.

"Horseshoe Spread." Saiou stated matter of factly. He plucked seven cards from the deck and spread it in a rainbow-esque arc over the table.

"Let's see what we get, Monster." He stated as his hand moved to the leftmost card.

Flip. "The Wheel of Fortune." He looked at the card with disgust. "The damned thing that started all this insanity. That forced this cruel destiny onto me, and so many others. The change from Fortune Teller to Megalomaniac..."

"_**And made you a god amongst mortals.**_"

"Shut up." Saiou's hand moved to the next card.

Flip. "The World Normal. Journeys and the end of things." He said. "The Society's move towards their 'Holy Land' as the supposed age of Darkness ends."

"_**It will end, Takuma. There's nothing you can do to stop it.**_"

"I told you to shut up, Monster." Saiou snapped at himself as he moved to the next card.

Flip. "The Tower Reversed. Imprisonment and Tyranny. You imposing your false and stolen power, and probably trying to reverse my plans to stop your genocidal insanity."

"**_This world needs to be cleansed. If I remember, you agreed with me._**"

"Cleansing doesn't warrant the murder of millions. Shut up, Monster." He moved to the middle card.

Flip. "..." He looked long and hard at the card with what little time he had. "Ace of Swords. Great prosperity... or Great Misery. Forgive me, sister."

"_**You care too much for useless trash.**_"

"She's not trash, Beast. I doubt you could understand. But she certainly deserved none of what happened to her..." Saiou said, his face looking down. He moved on to the next card.

Flip. "Five of Swords Normal. Hostilities and aggression towards me. Plans of attack. Juudai and Ed I suspect."

"**_Of course. You're the threat. We both are. They don't get it._**"

"They do. You're just too arrogant. And you're the one who preaches about destiny and yet you're ignoring what's before my eyes? Hypocrite." He moved to the next card.

Flip. "The Devil Normal. Predestined Violence " He said, staring at the card in question. "You, I figure. You stand between me, and the end of this long night. And your refusal to give up your ideals and delusions."

"_**Delusions? This world is sick. I WILL CLEANSE IT.**_" The Other Saiou snarled. "_**You humans, if you continue to resist, will have to go.**_"

"Your ideals, though interesting in a philosophical sense, are sick and wrong morally. You won't get through with it. Let's see the end of this madness." Saiou went to the last card.

Flip. "The Death Normal. Rebirth." He said calmly. "Sorry, monster, but it's going to be a different scenario than what you wanted. Heh."

With that last piece of information, Saiou Takuma for the first time in several years truly smiled a smile of happiness.

His other self roared in anger.

He then looked at his pockets with the keys.

He could he hear the roars of anger. It only made him smile more.

He walked from the table towards the closet of his room.

He opened it and grabbed something from it before slamming it shut.

With the ruffling of wind and fabric, Saiou Takuma covered himself in a white cloak.

"Too much white, honestly. But it should make things a little easier." He said, smirking as he listened to the roars of his other self.

Walking towards the door, something came to him. "This is no longer about injustice, justice, purity or right or wrong." He said to himself.

"_**I WILL BE FREE, TAKUMA. It's too bad you won't outrun destiny ... but then again, who does?**_" The Devil inside him laughed.

"Destiny's already been decided. It's with me, not you." Saiou opened the door.

"This is beyond Good and Evil now..." Saiou Takuma said whispering to himself as he walked down the hallway, the white everywhere as far as he could see.

"This is about all mankind..."


End file.
